goddess of light
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: isabella swan has just entered burkitsville, indiana when her car breaks down there she sees two men who just ignore her presence. one walks away and the other drives off. a certain angel fixes her car temperarily and she then drives off to civilization where she then again meets the man who drove away from her. see what happens when she figures out who he is.
1. prologue

Prologue

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled out just as the car sputtered and died on the side of the road. I just entered Burkitsville, Indiana and my car dies on the outskirts of town. Lovely.

I pulled out my cell phone to ring a tow truck. I stepped out of the car to see an Impala zoom by then stop in front of me. It seemed two men were in an argument then the other just grabbed a bag out of the trunk and began to walk my way.

"Oh shit." I thought to my self just as both men noticed me.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

"As much as I hate talking to strangers, but do one of ya'll mind helping me out my car just died." I said my country accent coming out full force.

The tall blond just kept walking past me like I didn't even exist. I sighed a bit annoyed.

"I knew I shouldn't of asked I guess I'll just sit here and rot." I huffed and got back in the car just as the shorter one with darker blond hair got back in his car and drove off.

I slammed my hand onto the steering wheel.

"Ass holes!" I yelled out.

"You are angry." I jumped and flashed around to look where the voice came from.

"Damn it Castiel you scared me." He looked at me with an apologetic look then laid his hand on the dash board.

"Your car should work now till you reach civilization then it may break down again." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Castiel. You're a great.." I looked back at the passenger seat to see he disappeared. "person." I ended.

"Why does he always do that?" I questioned my self out loud just as I started my car and began the drive to the closest gas station.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I just pulled up to the gas station when the car sputtered and died again. I got out and began grumbled to myself as I walked in. I walked to the back and grabbed a few water bottles and sandwiches then paid and walked back out. I threw the bag in the back seat and locked the car. I then walked over to the dinner across the street to see the same 67 chevy Impala that the guy drove off in sitting in one of their parking spots.

Annoyed, I walked into the dinner and sat down near the short guy with dark blond hair who ignored my presence earlier.

The waiter walked over to me and asked, "What can I get ya?" I smiled at him and just asked for a burger and a coffee.

He nodded and walked off to get my food and drink.

"So what has you here? Vacation or passing through?" The short guy asked me. I sighed then turned to him.

"I'm hunting something but my car broke down twice." I told him. He looked surprised.

"The same something I'm hunting I take it." I nodded.

"Well then I guess we can work together." He told me. I froze remembering when a person I once knew asked that of me.

_flashback_

_I walked into Sue's dinner in the reservation in La Push. My father went missing and my friend Paul offered to help me find him. _

_"So we working together or what?" I smirked. _

_"Yes Pauly we are now get your weapons together we are heading out in one hour." He smiled widely at me. _

_"What?" I questioned then realization hit me. _

_"Haha very funny Paul." He chuckled at me. I forgot he didn't need a weapon he's a shifter._

_~time skip~_

_We just pulled up to the abandoned building my father was last seen entering. I saw the trip wire right in front of Paul. _

_"Paul stop!" I yelled but he had already stepped on it. I heard the click and then the explosion went off casting me across the room in to the wall. When I came to I saw blood everywhere and Paul's head across the room. _

_"Paul!" I screamed out tears streaming._

_end flashback_

I shook my head. "I work alone." I told him voice as cold as ice. the waiter then came with my food and I ate it and left to work on my car and find a hotel.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I kicked the tire of the 67 Dodge Challenger wishing I knew what was wrong with it.

"You couldn't have told me what was wrong with it!" I yelled to the sky knowing Castiel could hear me.

"You know yelling at the sky doesn't help fix a car." I jumped two feet in the air and reached behind me for my gun ready to shot the ass hole till I saw who it was.

"Yeah well it made me feel a little better now why are you following me and who the hell are you?" I asked the man. He sighed and told me to pop the hood.

"I'm Dean Winchester. What would your name be?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jo told me about you. Something about a womanizer. My name is Isabella Dwyer I go by Izzy. My father has gone missing. I've been looking for him for years. Decided I would kill some evil sons of bitches on the way." Why did I tell him that?

"Who's your dad?" Then I realized something.

"Wait did you say your last name is Winchester?" He came out from under the hood and gave me an odd look.

"Yeah why?" I groaned.

"You're my half brother. My fathers name is John Winchester. Him and my mother had an affair one day and then he left. When he heard about me he would stop in to visit once or twice a month. He hasn't visited in two years." He looked like he was gonna freak.

"Prove it." I sighed.

"You have a birth mark on your left shoulder of a knife." He nodded then I pulled down my left sleeve to show the birthmark of a knife I had on my shoulder.

"I have the same destiny as you. Save the world blah blah blah. it sucks." He raised an eyebrow at me and went back to fixing my car.

"Okay. So why do you work alone lil sis?" I looked at the ground and sighed. I walked over to the passenger side and grabbed a few beers and brought him one.

"Thanks." I nodded then started to tell him the story.

"It was just when I turned twenty one September 15 2010. the same day I finally gave up on my father visiting and decided he was missing. My friend Paul and I we were in the hunting business. His friend's dad taught us about weapons and trained us. Billy Black I believe his name was. I was living with my mother Renee and step father Charlie. Paul's a skin walker but more of a shape shifter but the animal version. His type of shifter protects humans from vampires." He sighed and shut the hood then leaned against it.

"Go on." I looked at the ground wishing I didn't have to relive this again.

"One day we decided to look for John. We tracked him to a warehouse down in Dallas, Texas. We though a demon caught him but the thing is, he got away. We went in I tried to stop him." The flashes of Paul's death kept coming and I slid to the ground hoping they would go away. I closed my eyes trying to think straight.

"Paul he.. he stepped on the trip wire. There was a click then the building exploded. I was flung into a wall knocked unconscious but Paul... Paul's head landed right in front of me and when I came too." I shook my head and chugged my beer and got up to get another.

"He was all over the walls and I barely had a scratch on me. I survived and he didn't I should of never dragged him along. Its my fault." I laid my head on the side of the car with my eyes closed again trying to block the images.

"I can't ever forget what happened and I never worked with anyone else since. well except for Castiel but he only drops in when he is needed the most. Now you know my sucky ass story." I opened my eyes and pulled away from the car and grabbed another beer and walked over to him.

"Now you know why I don't work with anyone. I don't want their blood on my hands." I turned and sat on the hood of my car and stared at the ground.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I sighed and took a sip outta my beer.

"I ain't got a clue what to say to that other then I'm sorry about your friend." I shrugged. then he said something I wasn't expecting.

"You have another half brother who headed off to California to find dad. We got a call from him last night and he sent us here. My brother Sam left and I drove here." I gapped at him. I then leaned back against the windshield of the car and groaned.

"We should probably get to work." He nodded and I hopped off the hood.

I re-popped the hood and began to look in it. _'The spark plugs.' _I heard Castiel's voice in my head and smiled.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked Dean smiling. he shrugged.

"Sure why not." I smirked at him and opened the container holding the spark plugs.

"See how bad they look now?" He nodded then looked at me. I held my hand over them and it began to glow blue.

"Don't watch me watch the spark plugs." He looked and gasped. The four spark plugs disappeared and new ones appeared in their place. He looked at me in shock.

"What are you the car goddess." I laughed humorlessly.

"Not that I know of. All I know is that I can control electricity and the weather. plus anything I wish that is good can come true. Its awesome." He chuckled then became serious.

"This has nothing to do with demon blood right." I gasped.

"Gosh no I was born with it I didn't know about it till Paul died though." I pulled my hand away from the engine and shut the lid to the spark plugs and then the hood.

"You staying some where or ya stuck sleeping in the car?" I asked him while drinking the rest of my beer.

"Car." I nodded then walked to the trunk of the car and popped it.

"Come here." He listened and looked in the back.

"Holy shit. I take it you did your research but damn you went over board." I smiled.

"Gotta figure if there are couples gone missing it was a pagan god. On my way here I went to the library and looked a bunch of shit up and figured some stuff out. You already ask around bout the recent couple?" He nodded.

"They pointed me to an orchid. The scare crow looked suspicious. It has the same tattoo as one of the victims I believe his name was Vince Parker. His wife's name was Molly. They came here on a road trip car broke down. The mechanic here fixed it half assed then sent them on there way. The car broke down again by the orchid and then on out they were screwed the scarecrow killed them." I nodded.

"Set up an appointment with the professor at the nearest collage I don't think I have the scarecrow god in here." I told him as I began looking through my papers.

"Nope don't got it." He nodded and then made the call. I put the papers back and shut the trunk then turned just in time to see the sherif walking over.

"Can I have a word with you two." I sighed.

"Oh come on my day is bad already." He rolled his eyes.

"Then ya don't wanna make it worse." Next thing I know Dean and I are being ran outta town. I picked up my phone and called Dean.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Hey stop at the bus station I'm ditching my car with Sam." I heard him chuckle.

"Alright." Then we hung up. once we pulled up I turned off my car put my bags in the back seat of Dean's car and walked into the bus station to find Sam talking to a random girl and when I looked at her I growled. I walked up to them.

"Hello Meg." Her eyes widened in fear.

"I..Isabella." I smirked.

"Yup so now your going after these boys. Yellow eyed ass hole at it again. You took my sister are you really gonna take my half brothers too." I then turned to Sam.

"Your Sam right?" He nodded.

"Yeah and what do you mean half brother." I rolled my eyes.

"Here are the keys to my car. What I need for my job is out though I left a few things for you in the trunk. It's the 67 black Dodge Challenger. I come back to find one scratch on it. I will kill you. John is my father." I showed him the birthmark on my left shoulder I then turned to meg.

"You harm one hair on his head and I will come back to kill you bitch." Then I walked out and got in the Impala.

"Lets go." Dean nodded and we headed back to the orchid to kick some ass.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We got there in about two hours. Just in time to save the couple who was dumb enough to get out of their car once it broke down and walk through the orchid. Me and Dean popped out in front of them as they were running.

"Get back to your car now." Dean said and when they looked behind them I got annoyed and yelled.

"MOVE!" They complied and ran with me and Dean following firing shots at the scarecrow god.

We finally got back to the pedestrians car and stopped. Me and Dean were still aiming our rifles where we last saw the scarecrow when the dumb ass male decided to speak. (nothing against males)

"What the hell was that?" Me and Dean shared a looked and replied with.

"Don't ask." I walked over to their car hood popped it with my powers and healed the car. I slammed the hood shut and walked back over to Dean.

"Ya'lls car should work now. Get in and leave town now and I wouldn't plan on coming back anytime soon." They nodded, got in the car, and left.

I looked over at Dean and sighed.

"Haven't people seen enough horror movies not to get out of their car when it breaks down in the middle of no where?" Dean scuffed.

"Apparently not." We walked back over to the Impala and drove twards the motel I found.

It was pretty close to the university that professor Dunkin works at. We stepped out of the car to see the motel room broken into and the lights off. I shut my door of the Impala and grabbed my gun from its hidden holster. I then began to sneak toward the room with Dean following. Once in the suit I turned the lights on and we both began to check every part of our room. I heard a crash from one of the bed rooms and ran to see what it was to see Dean passed out on the floor.

"Son of a -." Never got to finish that sentence cause I was wacked over the head and everything went black.

When I awoke next it was to Dean shaking me awake. I groaned and opened my eyes to see we were in a cellar and groaned again.

"Mother fucker." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You can say that again." I went to get up but everything started to spin so I practically fell back down.

"Damn bastard hit me in the head pretty hard I think I have a concision." I spoke up sitting back down slowly wishing everything would stop spinning.

"Don't go to sleep. If we get outta here I will take you to the nearest hospital and have ya checked out." I nodded but that just made it all worse.

"Shit make it stop spinning." Dean gave me a worried look just as the sheriff and his goonies opened the cellar doors.

"Its time." The old lady said and the old man pulled me up so fast that I started to see stars. They pulled us up the stairs and just as I got outside I passed out.

**Dean's POV**

Isabella just passed out and I began to worry that the sheriff hit her a bit to hard on the head.

"You know you could have killed her right?" I ask them and they seemed indifferent about it. That is when my temper decided to snap.

"She's my half sister and she could have a serious concision and you don't even seem to give a rats ass about that what the hell." Then Scotty turned to me and pointed the rifle at me.

"Keep talking and I will blow your brains all over the fucking place." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Alright gesh sorry I'm just worried for her." I said nodding my head towards Isabella.

"She's gonna be killed anyway so who gives a shit." I growled at that.

"I do." He rolled his eyes and slammed me into the apple tree near the scarecrow.

"No one cares." He then tied me to the tree by my wrists the others did the same to Izzy.

I began to panic. I don't have a knife on me and even if I did I wouldn't be able to get it. Plus Izzy is passed out cold tied to the tree right next to me and she wouldn't be able to do shit right now. The local ass holes left us there to be killed. Douche bags. I then heard a groan come from the tree next to me and sighed in relief.

"Your alive thank god can you see the scarecrow?" Izzy tried to turn toward the ugly thing.

"No I can't. oh shit. oh shit. son of a - Sam?" I sighed in relief it was just Sam.

"Never thought I would say this but I am so happy to see you right now. Is he still there?" Sam gave me an odd look and asked.

"Is who still there?" I groaned.

"The scarecrow." Sam turned around.

"What scarecrow?" I looked up at the cross.

"Son of a bitch." We untied Izzy and helped her up then we all ran well in Izzy's case stumble multiple times away.

"Fuck." There was a flashlight and gun pointed at us when we got to an open spot in the orchid.

"This way." I turned left but saw the same thing. Turned right and you guessed it flashlight and gun. Looked behind me and saw the same thing as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Questioned the old man.

"Please just let us go?" Izzy pleaded. The old lady looked at Izzy with a sad look.

"Its for the greater AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the old man was stabbed by the scarecrow and they were both dragged away.

"So where is this sacred tree you told me about?" I shook my head.

"Not now in the morning right now just run." Then we took off.

I looked over at Izzy to see her getting a bit pale and stopped to pick her up then dashed off for the Impala. We drove to the nearest hospital and took her in. She gave them a medical insurance card that said the name Annabella Harding and she was good. She told them she tripped and hit her head on something but couldn't remember what. They treated her and told us she had a miner concussion and that they want her to stay here over night to be sure.

We stayed with her and the next morning me and Sam burned the tree. When we went to pick Izzy up they told us her brain started hemorrhaging so they took her to surgery and that she was resting as of now. So I turned to Sam.

"So anywhere I can drop you off?" He shook his head no.

"Nah I think your stuck with me now." I smirked.

"Oh really what changed your mind." He smiled at me then turned his head to the room Izzy resided in sleeping.

"Finding out we have a half sister who is a hunter, having to save our ass again which by the way you should be kissing my ass for that, and well I didn't want to seem like an ass and make her drive her car right after well this." I nodded in understanding.

"So not kissing your ass by the way." He chuckled and sat in a chair near Izzy's door. So another hunt solved wonder what the next one will be.


End file.
